


Help Me To Forget

by RubberDuckyJr3000 (The_Madness_Linked_To_A_Hat)



Series: Endverse_Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse (Supernatural), Drabble, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Madness_Linked_To_A_Hat/pseuds/RubberDuckyJr3000
Summary: On a bit of a downward spiral, Dean looks to Cas for a distraction
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Endverse_Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770667
Kudos: 6





	Help Me To Forget

Dean hissed through clenched teeth as a firm hand connected with his ass cheek. He’d practically begged Cas for something a little rougher, to make him feel something other than crippling doubt. He should have known better than to doubt the drugged up sex guru.

Clenching and flexing his fingers beside his face, Dean panted as the others soft hand stroked and caressed the throbbing sting. Cas was biding his time, following an unspoken pattern before delivering another THWACK. This time Dean cried out, his hips rutting effortlessly against the sparse bedding, searching for something - anything, that would supply even a hint of friction.

A bruising grasp took place at his hip, forcing him to up and back onto his knees. His cock aimlessly bobbed, messily leaking a pre-cum trail leading from the tip back to the wet smear across his abdomen. “Cas please!” the words carried on a needy whimper as he dared to reach back pawing at the others side and thighs.

THWACK! The blow was expected but had just missed its intended mark and had been hard enough to make Dean stumble forward. “Again,” he growled, cutting off a gasp he assumed would have been an apology. “I want you to … mark me, dammit! Let everyone know - I’m yours.”


End file.
